


Love On The Weekend

by my_achilles_heel



Category: Jason Crouse - Fandom, The Good Wife (TV), The Good Wife RPF
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Glasses, Glasses kink, Glasses sex, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, gotta love writing porn for your friends where they star in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_achilles_heel/pseuds/my_achilles_heel
Summary: Robin comes back from a hard and rough day at work, only to be comforted by Jason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written to "Love On The Weekend" by John Mayer, with some lyrics from "Happy" by Marina and The Diamonds in the beginning. The last lyric at the end is from “I Don’t Wanna Live Forever” by Zayn & Taylor Swift.
> 
> I highly suggest listening to "Love On The Weekend" on repeat while reading this, since I wrote the fic to go with the rhythm and feel of the song :)

_Dnnngg._

The sound of Robin’s keys settling into the blue, china bowl echoed throughout the house. She sighs heavily as she shuts and locks the door behind her, slipping out of her shoes and placing them along the wall where Jason’s are. She notes that his worn down oxfords are there, which means he’s home too. Her hot, bare feet welcome the feel of the cool hardwood under her as she walks towards the kitchen. “Jason?” Robin says aloud, eyes flickering about. “I’m home!”

She steps into the kitchen and opens the pantry door, looking up and down for something to eat. She bites down on her bottom lip as she feels her stomach growl lowly. Remembering to eat has always been an issue, considering all that she has to juggle—what, between being a professor and pursuing her doctorate.

_Couldn’t relax, couldn’t sit back—_

She’s suddenly met with long, firm arms wrapping around her waist from behind, being pulled into his body that towers above her. One hand settles on her left hip, while the other crawls up her torso till he reaches her neck. The tips of his soft fingers run along her collarbone, and then up her neck. His lips press along the crook of her neck, his tongue running over her skin at that spot. Robin sighs, tilting her head up and back, pressing her body against his own. “Welcome home, honey,” Jason whispers into her hear, his lips brushing against her, causing a shiver to run up Robin’s back.

_—And let the sunlight in my lap._

She sighs in return, turning her head to the side as she closes her eyes. _I’m home,_ she thinks to herself. **_Home._** Robin truly feels it—she didn’t feel like she was really home when she stepped into their shared apartment and kicked off her shoes. No—she was never at home then. She wasn’t _truly_ at home until Jason’s arms slid around hers, welcoming her back from another tiring day.

“ _I’m home_ ,” she whispers to him, placing one hand over the one that’s on her hip, her other hand coming up and behind his head and burying itself in his messy hair. Robin closes her eyes as she feels Jason begin to rock them back and forth—as he presses his cheek against her own, his beard pricking her skin pleasantly.

“ _Mmm_ , I missed you, Robin,” Jason coos lovingly in her ear, giving her another wet kiss on her neck. He continues to sway with her and tightens his embrace.

She sighs, keeping her eyes shut. If only she could remain in this moment forever—if only she could stay in this tiny little apartment with him, and never have to leave. _If only…_

Jason nuzzles his cheek against Robin’s, closing his eyes as well. She can feel his hot breath hit her skin—she can vaguely feel his heart pumping against her upper back.

“Jason…” Robin says, but it surprises her that his name slips off her lips in a barely audible whisper—that she croaks it out. And then she realizes why—she feels something rising in her chest that she’s been suppressing all day…

He furrows his brow and lifts his cheek off hers. Jason spins Robin around so she faces him, and his hazel eyes meet her matching ones. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he asks, cupping her round cheek, his thumb brushing over her soft skin.

_So now you know—you know it all._

And that feeling that she had been suppressing that she finally felt rising in her chest comes bursting out all at once, overwhelming her. Her vision blurs as her eyes suddenly become watery, and the corners of her lips twitch into a smile as she shakes her head, giggling, trying to cover it up from him. But obviously she’s failing miserably at her attempts to hide it. “No—don’t worry about me, Jason. It’s so stupid; it’s nothing like you have to deal with…nothing like you’ve gone through,” Robin trails off, avoiding looking in his eyes this entire time.

Jason groans, moving his hand to grasp her chin, tilting her head up. “Look at me, Robin.”

Her hazel eyes finally meet his as he stares at her firmly from behind his thick lenses. “Robin, _tell me_. Please,” Jason says, pressing his forehead against hers. “Please don’t…don’t keep this from me.”

And she finds that when he tells her this, his voice is shaky—she feels his breath hit her in waves—that his own eyes are beginning to become a bit glossy with tears filing them up. Her bottom lip begins to quiver, and her lips curl up into a smile as the tears finally fall from her eyes. “No—Jason,” she says in a shaky voice, “I wouldn’t—not to you… I’m nothing like her. I just—“

He cuts her off, and smiles as his eyes grow red. “I know, Robin, I know. And that’s why I love _you_. I wouldn’t ask you to tell me if I didn’t.”

“I love you, too, Jason,” Robin smiles. As she begins to reach up to wipe a tear away that’s rolling down her cheek, Jason catches her hand, squeezing it.

“Let me, sweetheart,” he says, letting go of her hand and wiping it away with the tip of his index finger. Robin lets out another sigh in return, furrowing her brow.

“I don’t even know where to begin…”

“That’s alright. Start wherever you like—take however long you need. I’m here to take care of you, remember?” Jason says, raising his eyebrows.

She licks her lips in thought, eyes glancing away from his, recalling the events from today. After a minute she finally looks back to him, shaking her head in his grasp. “It’s so stupid…oh my god,” she rolls her eyes at herself. “It’s just my boss—“

Immediately Jason groans, rolling his eyes now. “What’d that prick do _now_?” he asks, voice becoming deep and hoarse.

Robin rolls her eyes. “We had our weekly faculty meeting this week…He pushed up our deadlines _yet again_ for getting grades in. He acts like he doesn’t know how difficult it is to grade over one hundred and twenty papers, on average, every week. And each time he pushes up the deadline it just gets so much more impossible to meet,” she sighs.

“Robin, sweetheart…” Jason says, voice trailing off, thumb circling over her cheek affectionately. “Someone better fucking put him in place, show him how it _really_ is,” he grumbles.

“Jason,” Robin giggles, managing to smile as her eyes grow less watery. “It’s alright—I’m just happy to be home, _with you_.”

He smiles now, pressing his lips to hers. “ _It’s Friday, and we finally made it_ ,” he whispers, his lips brushing over hers as he does.

_I can’t believe I get to see your face._

Jason goes back to swaying, feet moving side to side, as he pulls Robin closer into his body. She moves along with him, shutting her eyes as she snuggles her cheek against his hand. He presses his lips firmly to hers, capturing her lower lip between his, kissing her slowly and smoothly.

_You’ve been working, and I’ve been waiting—_

He breaks the kiss and presses the side of his face against Robin’s other cheek. His hand leaves her face, joining his other arm that’s circled tightly around her hips. “Let me take care of you, Robin,” he whispers into her ear, tongue running over the shell of her ear. “ _Let me love you, Robin_.”

_—To pick you up and take you from this place._

She nods her head, her soft skin brushing against his cheek and the bit his silky beard. “ _Please_ ,” she sighs into his ear.

Jason’s tongue flicks over Robin’s earlobe, letting it slip between his lips, sucking on it. “ _C’mon baby_ ,” he groans, starting to walk them backward in the kitchen. Robin feels her back abruptly press against the kitchen cabinets, followed by Jason’s arms swinging under her bottom. He groans as he picks her up and slides her onto the granite countertop with ease, making Robin yelp pleasantly in surprise.

Jason’s hands slip down and his palms press against the top of her knees, and he licks his lips as he spreads her legs. He steps in between her thighs and encircles an arm around her hips, while his hand entangles itself in her hair, and he presses his lips to hers yet again. His kiss is full of longing—slow, gentle, yet fiery all at once.

His lips leave hers and come to her jaw, trailing kisses along her jawline, till he lowers down to her neck. She sighs, dipping her head back slightly, tipping her neck to the side for him. His tongue swirls over her skin as his pink lips make their way down her neck. The hand in her hair leaves, gliding down her body as he squeezes every delicious curve, making Robin sigh.

The arm around her body leaves as both hands come to her cardigan, stripping it off her body, tossing it on the kitchen floor. He grips the bottom of her blouse, lifting it over her head. Robin extends her arms over her head, eyes shut as she feels it leave her skin, ruffling her hair as he does take it off. Jason quickly throws the blouse on top of her cardigan that’s on the floor, wrapping his arms tightly around her body. His lips hurriedly go to the crook of her neck, pressing wet kisses starting there that trail along her collarbone, till he gets to the other side of her neck that meets with her shoulder. All the while his hands wander her body, one even squeezing one of her ass cheeks, causing Robin to squeal in delight.

“ _Mmmmm_ , someone tastes fucking _good_ ,” Jason mumbles against her skin in between the kisses he leaves as he makes his way down to her chest. This deep voice, along with the scruff of his beard, only sends shivers up Robin’s spine as his lips make their way to her breasts.

And once he’s finally there, she feels his face press into her cleavage, his hands coming to her breasts, squeezing them despite her bra still being on. “Baby, you know how much I fucking _love_ these,” he growls, nipping at her skin playfully as he gives her breasts a gentle squeeze again.

 _“Jason_ ,” Robin sighs, her hands burying themselves into his loose, dark locks of hair.

His hands snake around her back, his fingers on the clasp of her bra. She can feel the tips of his fingers graze against her skin as he works on unhooking her bra, his hands trembling a bit as he tries to get it off as fast as he can. He manages to unhook it quickly, though, tossing it to the floor as fast as possible. He brings his hands back to her breasts, gripping both and massaging them gently, while he presses his face in between them. His tongue runs along the side of her left breast and the skin between both her large mounds, licking up the taste of her salty yet sweet skin. The fingers of one of his hands go to her right nipple, tweaking it, while his other hand massages her left breast.

“ _Jason!_ ” Robin sucks in a sharp breath, and subconsciously her thighs squeeze around his body in return.

He chuckles deeply against her, playfully now tweaking her left nipple as he massages her right breast. “ _Fuck_ , Robin, your breasts,” Jason mumbles into her skin, lips moving to her right nipple. He flicks his tongue over it before letting it swirl around it. Then his mouth covers it, sucking on her nipple as he massages both breasts. Robin’s head hangs completely back, while her back arches causing her chest to shove into Jason’s face more. She can feel the cold frame of his glasses on her skin, mixed with his hot breath as he showers her breasts with attention. He lifts his head from her right breast, now doing the same thing to her left nipple. Robin lets out a shaky sigh in return, eyes squeezing tight. “ _Oh my god_ ,” she mumbles incoherently.

She can feel his lips curl up into a smile against her, and he chuckles lowly as he presses his forehead in between her breasts. “If you keep reacting like that, I’m not even going to be able to make it to the bedroom, sweetheart.”

Jason lifts his head up, looking into her eyes, finding Robin smiling and giggling in response. She licks her lips, and her hands go to the buttons of Jason’s dark grey button-up shirt. She starts at the top, fingers making her way down his shirt with each button she undoes, while his lips curl into a slightly slanted smirk. His head tilts up slightly as his lips curl back just a bit into a handsome grin, as Jason slides off his shirt. Robin can’t help but smile as his tan flesh becomes exposed—the sight of his salt and pepper hair that’s all over his chest, and dark tattoos making her lick her lips. Jason dumps his shirt on the small pile of clothes growing on the floor. He then hooks one arm under her knees, the other around her lower back, as he slides Robin off the countertop, her feet slowly planting themselves on the floor. The arm that was under her knees lets go, and that hand slides up along every curve of her body, relishing the feeling of her hot skin under his touch. He quickly presses her body against his, both hands squeezing her ass, as Robin presses her hands against Jason’s chest. She bites her lip in pleasure from that action, as well as the feel of his curly and thick chest hair against her skin. Jason presses her lips to hers in a rough kiss, starting to walk her backward through the kitchen and into the hallway. His long and lean body towers greatly over hers as he walks them back slowly and carefully, all while his tongue slips in between her lips and intermingles with her own. Robin gently tugs onto the ends of his chest hair, while the tips of some of her fingers press hard against his soft yet firm chest.

As he walks them backward down the hall, eventually he presses Robin’s back against the closed door of their bedroom, parting her legs as he presses his leg into hers, the top of his thigh against and right under her womanhood. His entire body presses against hers, one of his hands now holding her head firmly in place by her chin, while his kisses grow more hurried and sloppy. Robin moans against his lips in return, as she feels herself begin to grow incredibly warm from the feeling of his thigh under her alone. Her hands roam his chest, feeling his hard yet incredibly soft chest, and circle back around to feel the tight muscles of his upper back and shoulders. One of the hands behind her back pushes down on the handle of the door, and as he opens it his other arm remains around her for support as walks them back into their bedroom. Jason walks them back, as they kiss each other with open mouths and tongues swirling around each other, until the backs of Robin’s knees hit the end of their bed. That’s when he gently pushes her back onto the bed, crawling on top of her as her body lies down and settles against the mattress. One bent leg is between her thighs, the top of his lower thigh pressed against her womanhood yet again, while his other is on the side of her body. His palms are pressed on either side of her head as he continues to devour her lips hungrily, and Robin sighs into him as her hands run themselves along his back. Her hands slip down to his belt buckle, fingers shaking as she tries to hurriedly take it off. Once she undoes it, she slips it out of the loops of his pants with one long pull, throwing it to the floor. Her hands go back to his pants as she kisses him, unbuttoning and unzipping them. Her hands go back to his back, and as she slides his pants down along with his briefs, her hands stop and cup his ass, squeezing both cheeks. Jason groans against Robin’s lips in response, then breaks their kiss as he chuckles, his forehead pressing against the bed next to her. Robin giggles in return, one hand coming up and running his hair through her fingers.

“Just what am I going to do with you?” Jason asks, laughing as he presses his lips to her risen cheek. Robin turns her head a bit towards him, still smiling. She licks her lips, cheeks turning pink. “My favorite thing,” she replies.

Jason turns his head to face her, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. “Oh yeah, and what might that be?”

 _Oh god, he’s going to actually make me say it this time?_ Robin thinks to herself, her cheeks growing brighter in color, pressing her lips together.

“I’m not going to do it unless you _say_ it,” Jason challenges.

Robin sucks in a deep breath before letting it out. “Eat me out, please,” she bites on her lower lip.

Jason smirks, lifting his brows up. He moves so he’s back to hovering over her, his lips pressing to her cleavage. He trails wet kisses down her hot skin, hands gliding down her body. “And where would you like me to?” he asks, just getting down to the top of her jeans.

Robin giggles a bit, raising her head so she can see him. And she bites down on her lip as she barley sits herself up, enjoying the view—enjoying the sight of this man, _her_ man, with his fingers playing on the waistband of her jeans, ready to go in between _her_ thighs.

“Eat out my pussy, please.”

Jason’s eyes narrow on her as he smirks, popping her jeans quickly open. “Your wish is my command.”

She watches as Jason sits up on his knees in between her legs. He begins to slide her jeans off, and she raises her legs up to help him. She feels the material slip down her thighs, bunching up as they get past her knees, sliding down her calves. His long fingers wrap around the pants as he licks his lips, seeing the delicious skin of her legs come into view as he works on taking them off. He finally slides them past her ankles and feet, throwing them behind him. And as she hears them hit the floor, she sees and feels his hands instantly go to her calves, gripping them as his thumbs run over her skin. His hands slide down her calves till they reach her ankles and slide back up, working their way up her thighs slowly, Jason sighing and relishing in every inch of every curve—in the pleasant contrast of her silky skin against his slightly calloused hands. His hands slide up her thighs and to her panties, tugging them down her legs. Robin lifts her legs up again to help him, watching as he takes them off at the end of her legs. She brings her legs back down, resting them on the bed. His eyes look down at them, seeing the small patch of moistness, and a sly grin surfaces on his face. “Sweetheart, you already wet for me? Couldn’t wait, now, could you?”

Robin shakes her head. “No. Could you blame me, Jason?” she asks lowly, and that’s when he sees the glint in her eyes—the glint in her eyes that he loves—that particular glint that tells him she knows what she wants, and fuck does she want it _now_.

He bites down on his lip as he tosses her panties behind him. “Don’t worry, baby, I told you I’d take care of you—that I’d love you tonight.”

Jason brings his hands back to her calves, sliding his hands up them slowly once more. Once he reaches the top of her thighs, his fingers spread completely apart, pressing them down against the bed as he lowers his head.

Robin settles her head back against the mattress as she feels Jason’s hot breath on her entrance, making her shiver. He presses his hands down more against her thighs as he brings his mouth closer. “Buckle up, sweetheart.”

He feels the muscles in her thighs tighten in anticipation because of his comment, and when he briefly glances up to look at her through his glasses, he finds that Robin is biting down on her lower lip. Jason smiles to himself before bringing his tongue out, running it over her womanhood, starting from the bottom of her entrance all the way to her clit. Robin lets out a shaky sigh. And although Jason has paused for a second, giving her a moment to collect herself for what he’s about to do next, he suddenly captures her clit between his lips. He begins his attack on her clit then, his tongue flicking it repeatedly, lips sucking on it.

Robin arches her back in return, her hips rising, as she gasps his name aloud. Jason brings a hand up to her lower belly, pressing her down firmly there to hold her still. He continues to play with her clit as he does so, alternating between flicking it with his tongue and swirling his tongue all around her clit, while sucking. Robin keeps gasping, an occasional moan slipping from her lips in return. The hand on her thigh moves to her entrance, the tips of his fingers barely gliding over her there, feeling the wetness that’s pooled up. She lets out a moan in response, and Jason chuckles as his lips leave her clit.

“Fuck, baby, you’re drenched,” he says with a throaty laugh, placing his fingers that are slightly wet in his mouth, sucking on them. “We gotta take care of you,” he says before he now runs his tongue over her entrance, the tip of it gliding inside of her even. Chills start that the top of Robin’s back and run down her spine, continuing through the rest of her body till it reaches her toes which tingle. She feels warmth beginning to pool in her stomach and she moans aloud, fingers squeezing Jason’s hair, as he lapses at her juices with his tongue. And then, he presses his lips to her spread pussy lips, his tongue sliding inside of her, feeling her pink walls clamp down on him.

“ _Jason!_ ” Robin gasps loudly, back arching a bit more. “ _Oh my—_ “

His glasses presses against her as he concentrates on his tongue gliding along her slick walls—as all of his senses are filled with her body’s response to his pleasure.

“ _I’m going to—_ “ she can barely manage to make out, now biting roughly on her bottom lip, squeezing her eyes shut.

Jason’s tongue leaves her briefly and he lifts his head up to look at her, smiling at the sight of her on the edge. He brings his mouth back down to her entrance, his lips grazing over her as he says, “Come for me, princess. Come all over my mouth—let me drink you all up,” only to bury his face into her pussy and his tongue back inside her once more, continuing where he had left off.

And that warmth in the pit of her stomach only intensifies, just as she feel her walls contract tighter against his tongue. Her eyes squeeze tighter as Robin feels herself come undone—as she feels her walls clamp down, inner thighs shaking, as her juices spill out. “Jason!” she shouts his name, heavy, ragged breathing following her as her body trembles from the powerful orgasm spreading throughout all of her. And once she’s done unraveling, his tongue leaves her, but he makes sure to lap up every bit of her sweet nectar that’s all over her entrance and dripping down her inner thighs.

Jason pulls away, wiping his beard with his fingers, the moisture that was from her coming off. He puts his finger in his mouth, tongue swirling around his skin, and they leave his mouth. His own breathing is heavy as he sits back up on his knees, looking down at Robin.

She opens her eyes, seeing dots of dark shades of blue, red, and purple in her vision along the ceiling. Her chest rises and falls as she breathes through her mouth, on her way to recovering from the orgasm that overcame her entire body. Robin sits up on her elbows, looking over at Jason, finding him smiling down at her from where he sits in between her thighs on his knees.

“Jason!” Robin says as she giggles wildly. “Oh my god!”

He wiggles his eyebrows in response. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

“Your glasses!” she barely manages to say in between her laughter.

Jason blinks his eyes, slipping off his glasses, and when he looks down at them he finds that the parts of the lenses are fogged up, which he somehow didn’t even realize himself and he chalks that up to being too into Robin’s post-orgasm glow.

He shakes his head and chuckles, grabbing the edge of the comforter and using it to clean his glasses. “Shit, I forgot about them,” he says. “I think we know _how_ they got so foggy,” Jason says, looking at Robin and wiggling his eyebrows playfully again while smiling.

Robin tosses her head back in laughter, her already-pink cheeks growing brighter. “Sorry!”

Jason turns back to face her now that he’s done cleaning off his glasses. “Now, tonight is the _one_ night that you are _not_ allowed to apologize, understood?” he says sternly. “I said to let me take care of and love you, so _fuck_ let me do that without you having to apologize for anything, alright?” he laughs.

Robin sighs, nodding her head with a smile. “Sor—“ she furrows her brow, cutting herself off, “I mean, alright,” she giggles, and both her laughter and correction makes Jason chuckle in return.

“Aaaah,” he sighs, starting to lean over her body, his face coming down to hers. He stops a few inches above her, though, his eyes leaving her hazel ones to look over at the nightstand as he reaches over to place his glasses down there.

“No!” Robin says, abruptly stopping him.

Jason furrows his brow, pausing to look down at her. “No what?”

She blinks her eyes, and her pink cheeks begin to turn red. “Don’t…put them away. Keep them on, please—I want them on, please.”

Now Jason blinks his own hazel eyes at her. They slightly narrow as he smirks, and his arm that was extended outward putting his glasses away comes back to him. He holds himself up with one hand, which is on the bed on one side of her head, as he slides his glasses on. That hand now rests on the mattress on the other side of her head as he hovers above her, looking down. “ _Mmm_ , don’t tell me you have a glasses kink, now, Robin,” he wiggles his eyebrows.

“Maybe…” Robin replies in a whisper, raising her hands up to her face, cupping her cheeks from embarrassment.

Jason smiles wildly down at her, and presses his forehead to hers. “I don’t mind at all. If that’s what turns you on,” the side of his nose nuzzles hers affectionately. Meanwhile, one hand on the side of her head leaves and trails down her body, rubbing her clit.

Robin suddenly gasps in return, hazel eyes wide as she stares into his own, seeing him grinning from ear-to-ear. “Jason!” Her back arches from the overwhelming pleasure of his simple touch since her clit is still sensitive from the orgasm he gave her.

“Yes?” he asks slyly, raising his brows.

She bites on her lower lip as her arms wrap around him, and she’s quickly rotating their bodies, pinning _him_ to the mattress now before he even has a chance to realize what’s happening. Her hands hold onto his, which are extended above his head, and she straddles his hips, while his legs are spread wide apart. Jason looks at her with wide eyes, and the cocky grin on Robin’s face disappears as she giggles, noticing that his glasses are now slanted on his face.

“ _What?_ You shouldn’t be the one laughing here!” Jason says with a furrowed brow, but smiles up at her. “What’s so fucking funny about flipping me over, huh?”

“Your glasses, _again_ ,” Robin giggles, letting go of one of his hands, bringing her hand to his face.

“Well, _you’re_ the one who wanted to keep me on,” he smirks.

“I know, _I know_ ,” Robin replies as she gingerly grabs the frame of his glasses, straightening them for him. “And I still don’t regret it, because I get to see you _like this_ ,” she playfully sticks her tongue out.

She presses her lips to his, but only for a short moment, because then she brings them down to his chin, the soft yet rough scruff of his beard pleasantly scraping against her skin. Her kisses go down his neck, the short hairs from his beard that trail down his neck also pricking around her lips. She can’t help but smile, and he can even feel how her lips and cheeks are curled up as she kisses him down his neck, all along his chest, her body completely bent over so she can. And she follows the path already made out for her by his salt and pepper chest hair, which only grows darker as it disappears into the patch of hair around his manhood. Robin pauses, lifting her head up, seeing his cock raised up that’s against the bottom of his taut belly. She licks her lips as her hand wraps around his large, hard cock, sliding up and down his length slowly. Jason, who had his head raised up to watch her this entire time, sighs as his head collapses against the mattress after seeing her sitting in between his legs holding him like that. “ _Fuck_ , Robin,” he groans, as she slides the bit of pre-cum oozing out of his tip up and down his shaft slowly. “ _Mother fuck_ ,” Jason groans again.

As she strokes him with one hand, her other runs up and down along his left thigh, smiling as she feels the wild and thick curls of hair against her skin, enjoying the lean and somewhat curvy shape of his muscular thighs. Once Jason lets out another moan, she brings her head down, opens her mouth, and slides his dick at a tortuously slow rate while holding him at his base. Her tongue slides around him as she does so, till she stops once his head hits the back of her throat. Her lips clamp down, her cheeks hollowing as she sucks on him, her tongue swirling around his entire length. And then she just as slowly begins to slide him out of her mouth.

_I’m coming up and I’m loving every minute of it._

Jason lets out a much deeper moan this time, his eyes squeezing tight. She can hear as he sucks in and lets out air hurriedly, and she tries not to let out a devious giggle.

“I was— _fuck_ —“ Jason begins to say in between groans, “supposed to be— _shit_ —giving _you_ ,” he pauses as he buries his hand in Robin’s hair, pulling on her short locks, “ _mother fuck_ —pleasure.”

Robin’s tongue runs along his length, beginning at the bottom, working her way up till she gets to his tip, putting just the head of her cock alone in her mouth, sucking on him there. His dick leaves her mouth, making a ‘pop’ noise, as she lifts her head up to look at him.

“You know how much I love your big dick in my mouth, though, honey,” Robin purrs, the tone of her voice sounding _all too innocent_ for the words that slipped off her tongue.

Jason laughs, squeezing onto the ends of Robin’s hair. “Oh, sweetheart,” he says as his throaty laughter dies down. “Like I said, if that’s what you want…”

“Oh, _it’s what I want_ ,” Robin quickly says in a seductive tone. “So please, let me continue.”

Jason’s hands go into her brown hair further, his fingers on the back of her head. “ _Please fucking do_!”

Robin giggles at him as she wraps her mouth around his cock again, the vibrations from her laugh in her throat hitting him, making Jason groan even louder. She takes him all at once into her mouth, and slides his dick out quickly, only to come back down just as fast. She hollows out her cheeks, sucking on him. Every now and then she allows her two front teeth to just _barely_ graze over his cock just as he likes, causing shivers to run up his body starting at his feet till they reach the top of his spine, and then she’ll slide her tongue over where her teeth just were to soothe the bit of pain.

“ _Fuck,_ baby,” Jason groans, hands squeezing her hair. “I can’t—“

She blinks her eyes, pausing as she looks up, seeing Jason quickly sitting up, bending over, his hands grasping her face, pulling her head away from his groin. His cock slides out of her mouth as she looks at him with wide eyes, starting to sit up on her heels again as he holds onto her face.

“What’s wrong?”

Jason chuckles, bringing his hand to the corner of her mouth, and he wipes away the saliva coming out leftover from her blowjob. “It’s not you, baby, it’s that I ain’t going to fucking last much longer if you keep doing that to me.”

Robin smiles deviously at him, and nuzzles the side of her face into his hand. “Then why don’t you fuck me senseless already?”

_I’m just looking for a little love._

Jason flashes that slanted smile of his that she loves—the one that’s slanted up and left, that tells her he’s about to go in for the kill. And oh, does she feel her core begin to tingle in anticipation.

His hand leaves her face, and both his hands grab her wrists, squeezing tight. “Bend over. _Now_ ,” Jason says sternly.

Robin’s eyes widen as she sees the green in Jason’s eyes suddenly become brighter with those words—as his entire face is glowing with his lust for her.

“Of course,” she replies back with a smirk, shifting her body where she’s already seated in between his legs, so her back now presses against his chest. She wiggles her ass against him, feeling his hard cock pressed against her ass cheeks, and she feels him impossibly grow stiffer against her.

“ _Fuck_ , princess,” Jason chuckles. He pulls his legs in and sits on his knees. He lets go of her hands and places one hand on the middle of her back, gently pushing her down so she can go on all fours. Robin obeys, and her back curves, making her round ass stick up just a bit. She turns her head back, licking her lips, and her smirk widens as she sees Jason looking at her spread pussy lips in awe.

“My, oh _my_ , you’re fucking _glistening_ , baby,” Jason growls. His hand remains set on her back, the tips of her fingers pressingly firmly against her skin, and he brings his other hand to her heat. The tips of his fingers with that hand run up and down her entrance, just barely, _barely_ , going inside of her, coating his skin with her moisture.

“Please, Jason,” Robin starts to beg, hissing from the tingling sensation from his fingers. “Fuck me, please.”

He grins wickedly, his hand leaving her, and he grips his dick. “Not yet, baby, but I _promise_ I will.”

Robin whines, pouting her lips at his response. That is…until she suddenly feels the thick head of his cock gliding along her entrance, going up to her clit and rubbing her there, the sheer friction of their sexes alone making her moan. Jason hisses in return, and brings the head of his cock back down to her entrance. He pushes himself just a little bit inside—just _barely_ inside, enough to where only his head inside her, then brings himself out, seeing how much his tip is coated with her juices. And while he does this, Jason groans, throwing his head back.

“ _Fuck me, please_ ,” Robin sighs, her inner thighs beginning to shake from the tension—just from how little his cock was against her.

He chuckles, glancing over to her turned head. “Well, because you begged, and because I love you…”

That’s when right after he finished, he thrusts his entire length inside her, his cock filling her core up—completely filling her up to the hilt. That sudden action, along with how his large cock is stretching her tight walls so much, causes Robin to scream in pleasure.

Jason slides his dick out halfway and rams back into her, moaning loudly.

“Baby, _you’re so fucking tight_ ,” he hisses, pulling out just a tad before roughly and deeply thrusting into her.

“ _Jason_!” Robin gasps, her arms extending back behind her, hands sliding around his hamstrings, gripping onto his tight, flexed, and lean muscles.

_I’m busting up but I’m loving every minute of it._

“Fuck,” she mumbles under her heavy breathing, shutting her eyes, her head turned away from him. She feels the hand on her back press down on her, making her cheek meet the mattress and her ass rise up higher. And that’s when Jason picks up his pace, thrusting into her hard and deep. At one point, his free hand slaps her ass, making Robin howl in from the mix of pleasure and pain. That hand grips onto her ass tightly, massaging her cheek, and she can already feel her eyes begin to roll back into her head.

_I want you, baby, like you can’t understand._

“ _P-Please_ ,” Robin begins to sputter out, mixed in with her ragged breathing, “ _more. More_!”

Jason groans, and a small chuckle follows. “Whatever you— _shit_ — _fucking_ like,” he says in between a moan and his own heavy breathing, now slamming into her at an relentless and ruthless rate. Robin yelps as he does, and a loud moan slips off her lips.

“ _J-Jason_!” she gasps loudly, gripping onto his hamstrings. In return, Jason slaps her ass again, and he grasps her ass cheek tightly afterwards.

“I-I’m going to—“

He throws his head back as he pants, closing his eyes. “Come for me, princess. _Fucking come for me, Robin_!”

Somehow—somehow those dirty words slipping off his tongue like that, along with the unbelievable friction from his dick and her walls, send Robin over the edge. Her walls clamp down around his cock, tightening and squeezing him as much as possible, the hot liquid of her release soaking him up, even spilling out of her and dripping down her thighs as Robin screams his name. The heat in her belly spreads and bursts in her core, radiating slowly throughout her body till it reaches even the darkest corners of her, and she somehow sees stars in the darkness caused by her closed lids.

And all of that—his dirty talking, her wild scream of his name, and her body unraveling all around him, sends him over the edge of no control. Jason shouts her name as he feels the heat at his base spread up his length, exploding out into her, his hot seed sputtering out of him and into her, as he squeezes his eyes shut. And he feels the warmth from his cock spread throughout the rest of his body, as that warmth slowly begins to cool down already. His fast and rough thrusts quickly slow down as his cum leaks into her, and he stops once he finishes it stopping as well. His head is dipped back, breathing loud as the air travels up his throat and leaves his mouth, and he sucks in more air to fill up his lungs and slow down his heart. Jason pulls out of Robin, bringing his head forward again, and his eyes open to see her bent over still, the side of her face against the bed, ass raised up, legs just barely still trembling from the aftershocks of her second orgasm. And he licks his lips, seeing his white cum mingled with her juices, dripping out of her pussy and sliding down her inner thighs. He can hear her own heavy breathing as she tries to will her heart to slow down while he watches her.

“Let me clean you up, sweetheart,” Jason says, getting off the bed and standing up. Robin settles down on the mattress, lying on her stomach, legs spread apart as she keeps her eyes closed. But she keeps herself awake despite how heavy her eyelids suddenly feel.

Jason disappears into the bathroom connected to their room, only to come back with a hot, wet, fresh towel. He climbs back on the bed and sits on his heels, brings the towel to her, and wipes up her entrance, then in between her thighs. Once he’s done he gets back up and walks to their closet, sliding open one of the doors that’s a mirror, dumping the towel into the hamper. He closes the closet door and turns to the bed, finding that Robin is now sitting up on her heels, smiling softly at him as he walks over to her. Jason grins back as he makes his way to the bed with two, long strides, and Robin opens her arms up. Jason climbs onto the bed and into her arms, and he pulls them down onto the bed, lying on top of their comforter and sheets that were once neatly folded and are now messy from their lovemaking. Jason wraps an arm around Robin’s head, she nestles herself against his chest and under that arm, and her arms wrap around his torso. His other arm reaches to the end of the comforter and sheets, lifting and pulling it open beneath their bodies slowly. And once he has it freed he pulls it over them, he slightly turns her body into her, resting his chin on top of her head. Robin listens and feels his heart rapidly beating against his ribcage, like bird fluttering it’s wings trying to break free, and closes her eyes.

“I love you, Jason.”

“I love you too,” he replies back in a whisper. “Now wasn’t that a great start to your weekend?”

Robin tilts her head up and he looks down at her, and he grins and chuckles, causing Robin to giggle.

“No complaints here,” she says before snuggling her head against his chest once more, shutting her eyes.

Jason sighs as she does so. He reaches up with one hand and takes his glasses off, turning just a bit to set them down on the nightstand, and circles that arm around her waist.

_I just want to keep calling your name until you come back home. And I’ll be dreaming of the next time we can go into another serotonin overflow._

**Author's Note:**

> I told you to prepare for the cheesiness. ;) I hope the month wait was worth it after the wonderful Jason smut you wrote for me! I also hope this cheers you up and makes not only your day, but your week! I love you so much, Robin, and thank you for all the support you've ever provided me with <3


End file.
